Conventionally, in a vehicle such as a rail car, a hydrostatic pressure brake apparatus that performs braking by utilizing hydrostatic pressure such as hydraulic or pneumatic pressure has been used. JP2011-236958A discloses a caliper brake apparatus in which a piston that advances/retreats due to deformation of a pressing elastic film in accordance with changes in fluid pressure presses a brake lining against a disc.